stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven Carters/Relationships
This Page is about the relationships that Raven Carters has with the characters seen in Stickman Universe. Please give out any valuable information in regards to the series' canon about this character's past and current relationships with each character and do not add information that is unneeded. Family Frederick Lyle Carters Raven's strict father. Raven is relatively afraid of her father, not out of fear but rather not wanting to disappoint or upset him. Frederick always tells Raven what to do, citing it as making her do things his way for his own daughter's sake and to ensure her future as a part of their family heritage. Christina May Carters Raven's loving mother. Unlike with her father, Raven really loves her mother as she is always supportive and very caring of her daughter. Jackie Carters Raven's cousin and Ricky's older sister. Ever since childhood, the two have always been very close and Jackie is protective of her and always comes in her defense no matter what the situation is, due to knowing how Raven is when she gets into trouble. Ricky Carters Raven's cousin and Jackie's younger brother. Although not as close to Raven like her older sister, Ricky is still on good grounds with his cousin and is shown to always be by her side and playing with her back in their childhood. He also relies on Raven more than her older sister at times when he gets afraid. Friends Grachel Ann Hart Raven's classmate and one of her best friends. Justin Armstrong Raven's classmate. Although the two aren't often interacting, the two have shown that they are very good friends with each other. Adrian Sandevera Raven's classmate. The two are often shown talking together when it concerns evidence that they have found in a mystery she and their group are in. Maddy Young Although Maddy always tried to make her look back in front of Vincent, after a resolved tension between them, Raven considers Maddy as one of her best friends alongside Grachel and Vincent and the two are on very good terms. Love Interest(s) Vincent Universe Raven's classmate, best friend and the leader of their Mystery Club. She and Vincent share a very close bond, a bond that grew after the two met during Raven's first day after transferring to Maxima Elementary School, where Vincent helped her escape the library and from being caught by the Library Ghost. Enemies be Added... Others be Added... Trivia *Raven is the first person who actually triggered Vincent's "Step in Awakening" after her death, more specifically during Vincent's fight against Master Player and Daniel, where what seemed to have been her spirit that appeared before him that opened his "later-to-be-found" abilities that allowed him to beat Master Player and Daniel and save Hope City. *With the bullet above, she is the first girl who has deep affectionate feelings for Vincent, who also has feelings for her, that Vincent himself lost as she was killed when she took White Crusader's Steel Lance that was meant for Vincent, saving him but costing her life which lead to her death. Sadly, she is the first girl to not have been able to confess to Vincent about her feelings for him, however, later on at the end of Chapter VI - Season 1: Episode 50, her spirit appears to Vincent and confesses to him, where she also tells him to not blame her death on him, where Vincent later regained half of his former self, as he was now able to forgive himself for her death years ago. **Vincent carried the guilt of her death for approximately 4 years (2010 - 2014), longer than Vincent carrying the sorrow and guilt of Pyra's death. Category:Stickman Universe